Yo sin ti no vivo
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Tras varios años de feliz matrimonio, nuestra pareja favorita sufre una crisis que solo podrá superar si hablan con el corazón, songfic publicado para la Guerra Florida 2010


_**Yo sin ti no vivo**_

El sol entraba a través de los enormes ventanales de la habitación iluminándola casi por completo, ella despertó y parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar sus ojos a la luz, se dio media vuelta y solo encontró a su lado un espacio vacio, ya había pasado mas de tres semanas en la cuales despertaba y lo único que encontraba era la ausencia de su marido.

Dejo salir un suspiro y cerro de nuevo los ojos, recordando en lo que se había convertido su vida en los últimos meses, la verdad nunca pensó que podía ser tan feliz, tenia una familia maravillosa, sus hijos, su hogar… su esposo, aunque este ultimo.

Un toque en la puerta la hizo volver de sus cavilaciones.

- Adelante. – Menciono al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama.

- Buenos días Sra. Le traigo el desayuno y también la prensa. – Dijo la chica de servicio, al tiempo que colocaba la bandeja encima de una de las mesas.

- Gracias Alice ¿Cómo marcha todo? – Pregunto la dama, tomando el diario.

- Perfecto Sra. Todo marcha como usted nos indico, todo esta listo para recibir al Sr. – La chica respondió con una sonrisa.

- Excelente, los niños ¿Ya despertaron? – Inquirió de nuevo la dueña de la casa.

- Aun no, pero de seguro las Srtas. No deben tardar. – Contesto la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa, al recordar las travesuras de las gemelas.

- Seguro. – Agrego la mujer con una sonrisa, entendiendo el gesto de la empleada.

Después de esto la mucama salió, dejando sola a la dama. Ella tomo la taza con la ensalada de frutas, camino hasta un sillón y comenzó a leer.

En la sección de espectáculos, la nota principal era el rotundo éxito de la pieza de teatro que protagonizaba su esposo. Los críticos se desvivían en elogios para con su trabajo, junto a la nota, una fotografía de él durante la actuación.

La mujer dibujo la figura con su dedo índice, dejando escapar un suspiro, cerro los ojos de nuevo.

- Cuanto te extraño Terry, toda esta distancia me hace sentir tan sola, sé que el teatro es tu vida, que es tu mas grande pasión, pero… pero te hecho tanto de menos. – La mujer decía estas palabras casi en un susurro.

- ¡Mamá, buenos días! – Mencionaron dos hermosas niñas, de cabello castaño mediano, eran gemelas casi idénticas, lo único que las diferenciaba, aparte de su actitud que distanciaba mucho, era sus ojos, Kate los tenia verdes con vetas amarillas, por su parte Eugenia los tenia azules con destellos marrones, unas preciosas gemas decía su abuela.

- ¡Buenos días princesas! – Saludo la mujer abriendo sus brazos para recibirlas.

- Hoy es el día ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Eugenia con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada, sacando hermosos reflejos a sus ojos.

- Si amor, hoy es el día, tu papá llega en la tarde, tenemos que dejar todo listo para ir hasta la estación a recibirlo. – Respondió con una sonrisa que también creaba matices en su mirada.

Horas después Los Grandchester se encontraba en uno de los andenes de la estación esperando la llegada del jefe de la familia, el lugar se encontraba lleno de periodistas, todos luchaban por ser los primeros en recibir las impresiones de los actores sobre su exitosa gira. Cuando el tren fue anunciado por fin, el grupo que se encargaba de la seguridad de los actores creo un cordón para evitar que las fans o los periodistas más atrevidos se abalancen a los miembros de la compañía Stanford.

La dama prefirió esperar en un lugar seguro junto a los niños y el chofer que la acompañaba. Los actores comenzaron a bajar y ella busco con la mirada a su esposo, fue casi el ultimo en bajar, cuando al fin lo vio, todo el paisaje se ilumino, él era como el mas hermoso de los soles de abril, su corazón se acelero al máximo, se sentía igual de emocionada, como cuando eran adolescente y él llegaba deslumbrándola con su sonrisa.

- ¡Mami! no lo veo ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Kate, mirando a todos lados.

- Ya viene mi amor, ya viene. – En ese momento el chofer se acerco hasta el hombre y tomo el equipaje de mano que este traía. Él lo saludo con una palmada en el hombro y camino hasta donde se encontraba su familia.

Los niños le impidieron seguir caminando corriendo hasta donde su padre se encontraba y lo abrazaron, las niñas lo sujetaban de la cintura, Mathew quien había ganado unos centímetros en el últimos mes, no tuvo necesidad de sujetarse de sus piernas, como lo hacia su hermano menor, William quien le impedía moverse.

Terruce reía abiertamente al verse completamente inmovilizado.

- ¡Papi, papi! – Repetían las niñas, mirando a su padre como quien mira al más hermoso de los regalos.

Terry bajo y le dio un beso a cada una en su frente, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Mathew y tomo a William en brazos, acto seguido camino hasta donde se encontraba su esposa observando la escena con una sonrisa.

De inmediato fue hechizado por sus hermosos ojos verdes, jamás dejaría de sentir que caminaba en el aire cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, su sonrisa iluminaba su universo por entero, si había algo que lo hacia sentirse realmente completo era mirarse en los ojos de Candy.

- ¡Terry bienvenido! – Menciono ella al tiempo que le daba un abrazo, él la tomo con fuerza, quería dejar atrás todos los días que deseo tenerla así y no pudo.

- Luces hermosa, era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. – Le dijo él con esa sonrisa que hacia que todos sus huesos se hicieran polvo.

Caminaron juntos hasta el auto, ya en este Mathew subió en el asiento del copiloto, para dejar a su padre en la parte de atrás junto a sus hermanos y su madre. Terry tomo la mano de Candy y le dio un suave beso, ella acaricio su cabello con la que tenia libre, él cerro lo ojos ante la caricia que le brindaba su esposa, los niños observaban esta escena y no podían ocultar su felicidad, los ojos de su madre brillaban con mucha mas intensidad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa el ambiente era festivo, Eleonor se había quedado ultimando detalles, todos en la casa estaban muy contentos de tener al Sr. Grandchester de vuelta, el almuerzo trascurrió entre chiste, comentarios de los lugares que Terry visito, anécdotas de algunas travesuras de los chicos, noticias de sus amigos, aunque Terry y Candy mantenían constante comunicación, a ambos les gustaba contarse todo de nuevo, resaltando detalles importantes.

Terry a pesar de haber hecho un viaje tan largo no se negó a contar a sus hijos los pormenores de sus presentaciones, ellos sentían explotar de orgullo cada vez que su padre mencionaba los comentarios de la prensa y el publico, saco de su equipaje de mano, algunos diario y se los entregaba, Mathew los leía en voz alta para toda la familia.

Ya entrada la noche Eleonor se despidió, era tarde y Terry de seguro quería descansar, insto a sus nietos a continuar con la conversación al día siguiente, ayudo a Candy a dormir a William y las gemelas, ya Mathew con diez años no necesitaba de ellas.

Terry se sirvió una copa de vino y después de despedir a su madre, se retiro a su habitación, Candy termino con las cosas pendientes y se fue a su alcoba, cuando entro encontró a su esposo profundamente dormido, se acerco hasta él y le dio un beso en la frente, retiro con cuidado un libro que tenia entre las manos, lo coloco en la mesa de noche y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se fue al baño, la verdad ella también estaba cansada, tomo una ducha, se coloco su dormilona de seda favorita, camino de regreso a su habitación, se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el espejo, era impresionante como la sola presencia de Terry la ponía tan feliz, sus ojos brillaban y parecían sonreír siempre, no cabía duda de que estaba absolutamente enamorada de su esposo, sus mejilla se matizaron de un hermoso carmín y bajo la mirada, se sentía como una adolescente.

- No te imaginas cuanto adoro verte así, en realidad como adoro todo de ti. – Menciono el hombre quien se había despertado sin que ella lo notara, estaba detrás de ella rodeando su delgada cintura con los brazos, tenía la barba apoyada en su hombro derecho. Ella miro el reflejo de ambos a través del espejo.

- Pensé que dormías. – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, al tiempo que acariciaba los brazos de Terry.

Él negó con la cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello de Candy, haciendo que ella sintiera como una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a invadir cada parte de su cuerpo, coloco su cara entre los rizos de ella, absorbiendo el olor a rosas que despedía su cabello, sus manos abandonaron la cintura y subieron hasta los senos de su esposa, ella cerró los ojos y dejo salir un gemido de lo mas profundo de sus garganta.

La volvió para mirarla a los ojos, estos se encontraban oscuros por el deseo que sus caricias despertaban en ella, sin embargo el brillo se había intensificado.

- Te he extrañado tanto Candy. – Le dijo tomando el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos.

- Yo también te he extrañado Terry, no imaginas cuanto. – Respondió ella al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en el pecho de él desnudo.

Terry la beso con toda la pasión y ternura que solo ella provocaba en él, sus manos abandonaron el rostro y se centraron en su espalda, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, cortando todo espacio posible entre ambos, ella respondía a sus besos con la misma premura y el mismo deseo tanto tiempo guardado.

Él la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su lecho, los besos eran cada vez mas intensos, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y en menos de cinco minutos ya había desaparecido, ambos se encontraban desnudo uno junto al otro, besándose, acariciándose, llegando a esos rincones donde solo ellos guiados por el amor habían llegado.

Ninguno de los dos lograba explicar como un solo roce podía despertar cada fibra de sus cuerpos, como si el centro de sus esencias, estuviese ligado el uno al del otro, como si en este mundo no existiese nadie más, capaz de una entrega tan absoluta, tan verdadera.

Sus cuerpos sucumbieron a los más exquisitos placeres destinados a un hombre y una mujer, llevándolos a girar dentro de un vórtice de sentimientos y sensaciones, haciendo de sus almas y cuerpos solo uno.

Candy despertó y su corazón no cabía en si de tanta felicidad, a su lado esta él, dormido, extraordinariamente hermoso, sencillamente perfecto, como no amar a un hombre que hacia de ella la mujer mas feliz sobre este mundo, como no amar a un hombre que se entregaba de la manera en la cual él lo hacia.

Él despertó y la encontró observándolo, con una sonrisa que llegaba a hasta su mirada y haciendo que su rostro lo iluminara más que los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las ventanas. La acerco hasta él, percatándose que ambos estaban desnudos, le dio un beso que duro varios minutos.

- Sra. Grandchester. ¿Seria tan amable de acompañar a su marido a darse una ducha? – Le dijo al oído, al tiempo que acariciaba sus caderas. Ella sentía que su cuerpo despertaba de nuevo antes los avances de su esposo.

- Temo que debo declinar su invitación Sr. Grandchester, si lo ha olvidado tenemos a cuatros niños que alimentar y que de seguro ya estarán despiertos. – Menciono ella con una sonrisa.

- Estoy casi seguro, que los niños entenderán perfectamente si sus padres deciden levantarse un poco tarde, ayer fue un día muy ocupado ¿No lo cree? – Le dijo Terry, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa que le hacían imposible negarle nada. Ella no dijo nada, en lugar de eso acorto la distancia entre ambos, buscando la boca de él para sellarla con beso, él sabia que significaba eso y no necesitaba nada más.

Así pasaron varios días hasta que Terry recibió una llamada de la compañía de teatro.

- Si entiendo… por supuesto Robert… si claro puedes contar conmigo, nos vemos en la tarde… descuida, hasta luego. – Con estas palabras Terry cortó la comunicación. Candy estaba organizando un arreglo de flores y se encontraba cerca.

- ¿Quién era? – Pregunto en tono casual, ella sabia quien había sido, mas no había entendido la conversación que Terry sostuvo con el director.

- Era Robert, al parecer tendremos que hacer varias presentaciones privadas, son a beneficio de una fundación o algo así. – Menciono él con la vista puesta en el periódico.

- ¿Tienes que trabajar? Pero si apenas acabas de llegar. – Dijo ella sin poder evitarlo.

- Esto no tomara mucho tiempo amor, solo son cinco funciones. – Señalo el hombre, entendiendo de inmediato la actitud de su esposa.

- ¿Cinco funciones? – Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

- Si, Candy, entiendo que te sientas molesta, que se suponía que pasaríamos este tiempo en familia, pero no puedo quedar mal con Robert, esta oportunidad es muy importante, la compañía esta en su mejor momento, él me pidió el favor expresamente. – Terry la miraba directamente a los ojos para hacerle comprender la situación.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo será? – Pregunto ella de nuevo, intentando ponerse en el lugar de su esposo y comprender la situación.

- Dos semanas cuanto mucho. – Respondió él.

- Dos semanas… perfecto, no hay problema Terruce, cumple con tus obligaciones, yo me encargare de todo lo demás. – Menciono, él sabia que había algo más, que la aparente aceptación de Candy no era del todo sincera.

La chica se retiro a su habitación, entro al baño casi corriendo y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, esto no era justo, ella no podía seguir de este modo, en los doce años que llevaba casada con Terry, casi la mitad de ellos los había pasado lejos de él, ella comprendía que el trabajo de actor no le dejaba mucho tiempo, pero era el colmo que también tuviese que sacrificar el poco tiempo que tenia por funciones de caridad, ella no tenia nada en contra de estas, pero ¡Por Dios! Primero debía estar su familia, se suponía que ellos viajarían en un par de días a Lakewood, que no veían a sus amigos desde navidad, que por primera vez en el año él pasaría un par de meses completos junto a su familia.

Dos días después Terry salía de nuevo para hacer una presentación en Rhode Island, Candy lo despidió en la casa, no quería ir hasta la estación de trenes, en realidad no quería encontrarse con Robert Hathaway.

- ¿Te sucede algo Terruce? – Pregunto el director principal de la compañía Stanford.

- No, todo esta bien Robert. – Respondió él pero su semblante decía totalmente lo contrario.

- Me pareció raro no ver a Candy en la estación, ¿Todo esta bien? – Inquirió de nuevo el hombre.

- Si claro, prefirió quedarse en casa, era mejor, sabes que es muy difícil despedirse de los chicos. – Contesto de nuevo en tono sereno.

La puesta en escena de esa noche fue un éxito, como siempre los buenos comentarios no se hicieron esperar, los actores aprovecharon la oportunidad para asistir a la fiesta que se dio después, la cual recaudaría igual cantidad de dinero que la obra. Terry se excuso alegando que se sentía cansado, llamo a su casa y una empleada le dijo que la Sra. Se había retirado a descansar temprano. Esa noche el joven no pudo conciliar el sueño, algo dentro de si le decía que esta perdiendo parte importante de su vida, la parte mas importante, el tiempo junto a sus hijos, junto a Candy, los extrañaba muchísimo, recordó lo que habían sido sus doce años de matrimonio, con la que desde siempre fue el amor de su vida y una espantosa verdad se estrello contra su cara, él los había abandonado, su trabajo los alejaba cada vez mas, estaba dejando de lado su verdadero sueño, por uno que no valía ni la mitad. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de regresar de inmediato a su hogar, de regresar y abrazar a los motivos que tenia para seguir respirando.

Recorrió una parte de su equipaje, salió de su habitación y camino hasta la de Robert, lo sentía mucho por él, pero debía volver de inmediato a Nueva York.

- Es necesario que me vaya ahora mismo. – Le menciono el joven a su mentor.

- Terruce ¿Sucedió algo grave? – Pregunto el hombre alarmado.

- No exactamente, pero me temo que puede suceder si esta situación continua. – Respondió.

- No entiendo ¿A que te refieres? – Inquirió de nuevo el hombre.

- A que he dejado a mi familia a un lado Robert, los he abandonado, me estoy perdiendo los mejores momentos de mi vida. – Contesto Terry casi con angustia.

- Terry, no creo que eso sea así, tú siempre has estado con ellos, es absurdo que pienses de esa manera. – Manifestó Robert.

- ¿En verdad crees eso? ¿Cuándo tiempo he pasado con ellos verdaderamente en estos últimos años? – Pregunto el joven, tratando de hacerle entender.

Al fin el hombre comprendió a lo que el joven se refería y tuvo que dejarlo marchar.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Terry llego a su casa, no llamo a nadie para que lo fuera a buscar a la estación, quería darle la sorpresa a su familia, muy por el contrario el sorprendido fue él, al llegar y encontrarse con que ni Candy ni los chicos se encontraban en casa.

- ¿Cómo que se fueron? – Pregunto el dueño de la casa, algo alterado.

- Vera Sr. Terruce, la Sra. Candice, partió esta mañana con los niños, solo nos dijo que si usted llamaba le dijéramos que ellos seguían con lo planeado, que usted no se preocupara por nada, que cumpliera con sus obligaciones, que eran mucho mas importante. – El joven escucho con atención cada una de las palabras y sintió como un peso se alojaba en su estomago.

Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir, paseo por todo la casa, observaba las fotos de su familia, entro a las habitaciones de los chicos, recordando los momentos compartidos con ellos, termino por llegar a su habitación y ver el álbum de su boda, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas acudieran a sus ojos, un extraño temor se apodero de todo su cuerpo y se sintió solo, por primera vez en la vida se sintió realmente solo, como nunca antes, como jamás pensó sentirse desde el momento en el cual Candy aceptó ser su esposa.

Aun no salía el sol cuando tomo un par de cosas y salió hasta la estación de trenes, tomo el primero que salía rumbo a Chicago, durante todo el viaje, observo las fotografías de su familia, se sentía horrible, como había llegado hasta este punto, un dolor se empezó a calar en todo su ser.

Los chicos corrían de un lugar a otro, Kate y Eugenia, llevaban hermosas guirnaldas de flores hechas por su madre, Mathew trepaba un árbol con verdadera destreza, mientras William lo veía desde abajo con asombro, Candy se encontraba sentada sobre la hierba en medio del rosal, también llevaba puesta una guirnalda igual a la de sus hijas.

Terry observaba a una distancia prudente la escena, no sabia exactamente como actuar, se sentía tan estúpido, tan poco merecedor del tesoro que tenia delante de sus ojos. Decidió seguir sus instintos y sus pasos los llevaron hasta estar frente a Candy, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro por lo cual no se percato de su llegada hasta que los niños lo nombraron y llegaron corriendo hasta él.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papá! – Se dejaban escuchar llenas de emoción, en el jardín de Lakewood.

Candy se levanto de inmediato y camino hasta donde él se encontraba con los niños.

- Terry… - Él no le dio chance de terminar y la detuvo.

- Candy, yo… yo. – No pudo seguir y la abrazo con fuerza. – Te amo, te amo tanto.

Ella no respondió nada, pero unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, compartió el abrazo con él.

Se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ella lloraba y él estaba a punto de hacerlo.

- Vamos adentro. – Menciono tomándolo de la mano. – Por favor Mathew cuida de tus hermanos un momento. – Le dijo al mayor de sus hijos. El chico solo asintió en silencio, y aunque no sonreía un brillo en su mirada reflejaba su felicidad.

Entraron a la sala, ella le indico que tomara asiento con un ademan.

- Candy yo… yo lo siento tanto, sé que he sido un ciego, que los he abandonado, que le he dado más prioridad a mi carrera que a mi familia, créeme por favor, jamás fue mi intensión. – Terry se levanto y fue hasta donde se encontraba Candy sentada, se sentó en el piso junto a sus pies, necesitaba con urgencia que ella viera en sus ojos que todo lo que él decía era cierto.

- Sé que he cambiado, que ya no soy el mismo, pero por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que… - Candy se levanto y camino en otro dirección dándole la espalda.

- Terry yo… yo me siento… la verdad no se lo que siento, solo se que me duele mucho toda esta situación, que no quiero hacerle daño a los niños… - Él la detuvo de nuevo.

_- __Yo que ni un momento puedo estar lejos de ti. ¿Cómo soportar la vida entera ya sin ti? te quiero, te quiero, te juro que yo no puedo vivir sin tu amor. – _Terry se levanto y camino hasta ella.

Ella seguía en silencio y el llanto empezaba a brotar de nuevo.

- _Ven aquí, abrázame, yo te amo tanto y te pido por favor que creas más en mí, _por favor no me niegues la oportunidad de reparar todo el daño que les he causado, permíteme recuperar lo mas importante en mi vida. – Terry decía cada una de estas palabras como una suplica, estaba llorando a estas alturas ya no le importaba.

- Yo te amo Terry, te amo y lo sabes, para mi no hay nada mas importante que tu y mis hijos, pero no quiero que por nuestra culpa abandones tu sueño, no quiero que dejes lo que mas te apasiona en esta vida. – La voz de la chica se quebró al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

- Lo que yo mas quiero en esta vida son ustedes, mi vida entera son usted, de otra forma estaría vacio, no tendría valor mi existencia, tu le diste sentido a mi vida Candy, tu llenaste de luz cada espacio de mi ser, me diste el regalo mas grande que alguien pudo haberme dado, me diste una familia, la familia que siempre soñé, jamás me sentí tan amado ¡Por Dios, ustedes son todo par mi! Y no quiero perderlos, no quiero perderlos. – Con estas palabras Terry se aferro de nuevo a ella en un abrazo, lloraba como un niño.

- Yo tampoco te quiero perder, no podría vivir sin ti, te amo Terry, te amo. – Él se separo un poco de ella y la beso, la beso con necesidad, con ternura, con pasión, quería en ese beso entregarle el alma, hacerle ver que sin ella su vida era nada.

Después de un momento ambos salieron al jardín, tomado de la mano caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los niños jugando, estos al verlos así, sonrieron iluminado la oscuridad que hasta hacia unos minutos los había envuelto a los dos, era verdad, ellos era el uno la vida del otro, ambos habían logrado salir adelante a pesar de todas las adversidades contra las cuales tuvieron que luchar, juntos, siempre juntos, su amor es de esos hechos para sembrar mas amor, la vida les había premiado con aquello que siempre soñaron, cuando pones tu vida en las manos de otra persona luchas porque esto sea para siempre, trabajas día a día por hacer que el sentimiento crezca, que de frutos, que jamás te permita dudar.

- Te amo. – Le dijo ella con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de él, extendida sobre la grama, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que siempre ha habían cautivado.

- Te amo. - Dijo él mirándola a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes que lo hechizaron desde el primer día que se vio en ellos, ella respondió con una sonrisa, él bajo para fundirse con un beso en ella.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a caer, sacando hermosos destellos en la más amplia gama de colores al maravilloso rosal, haciendo destacar la figura de dos ángeles que se enamoraron siendo niños, se amaban como pocos lograr hacerlo en este preciso instante y lo seguirán haciendo aun después de la muerte.

**Fin **

_**Natasha Grandchester**_

_**Guerra Florida 2010**_


End file.
